Final Revenge
by Aloony
Summary: As a young, seventeen year old bride Narcissa Malfoy was frightened. Her husband was four years older than her and used to getting everything he wanted. That is how Lucien Malfoy, Lucius's father, found her. Short, sick, NarcissaOC a.k.a Lucius' father. R


**Title: Final Revenge  
Summary: As a young, seventeen year old bride Narcissa Malfoy was frightened. Her husband was four years older than her and used to getting everything he wanted. That is how Lucien Malfoy, Lucius's father, found her. Short, sick, Narcissa/OC (a.k.a Lucius' father). R&R please.  
Disclaimer: Sick, twisted retardationmine, characters, situations, names not mine. Got it?**

As a young, seventeen year old bride Narcissa Malfoy was frightened. Her husband was four years older than her and used to getting everything he wanted. On their wedding night not one word passed between them as he took her virginity and she had lain there, waiting for morning, tears begging to fall. Months into the marriage and she was cold and detached where she once had been passionate about life. Lucius was off at the Ministry on mornings and at night he would be with her or one of his mistresses. Narcissa didn't care for her husband at all, her marriage had been arranged by her parents for wealth and prestige, but she was young and craved true love.

Malfoy Manor was large and Narcissa's parents-in-law still lived in a seperate wing of the house. Narcissa barely saw them around the house unless it was at a special dinner that she was informed of before hand. One night, after Lucius had gone to sleep, she went for walk. The manor was cold at night and she was shivering in her thin, white nightgown. There was a full moon and she didn't risk going outside, she'd always been terribly frightened of werewolves. She did love the moon though so she stopped by a window to look out over the carefully manicured lawns of her new home.

That is how Lucien Malfoy, Lucius's father, found her. He smiled at her and asked her politely, "How are you this night, Narcissa?"

Narcissa blushed, and stammered her reply, feeling young and foolish. She had grown unnaccustomed to niceness in her months of solitude. Her husband was cold and, though he had been charming while courting her, he no longer cared to appear so. "I am well, Lord Malfoy. And yourself?" She asked, trying to collect herself.

Lucien wasn't angry at her uncertainty, he just chuckled deeply and Narcissa's heart warmed towards him. After a bit of small chatting Narcissa took her leave and went to bed, her heart and soul warm for the first time in a long while. When she fell asleep she was thinking of Lucien.

After that whenever Lucius was gone, she would search for Lucien and when she found him, pretend it was coincidental. Her mother in law was a horrible, prudish woman with great beauty but an ugly heart. Narcissa avoided her as much as she could and so, apparently did Lucien because she found herself in his company often. They would talk, always staying polite and formal, but Narcissa felt feelings growing towards him in her heart.

These feelings, she knew, were forbidden. Lucius suspected nothing, even as Narcissa grew more and more restless. Finally, while strolling the grounds one morning, Narcissa told Lucien of her feelings for him. She was certain they would not be disrupted. Lucius was away on 'business', which normally took a few days, and Margarite was ill, bed-ridden, and soon to die.

Lucien had held her, and kissed her, making her feel alive as only he could. They went inside, into a guest room, where Narcissa finally experienced what it truly was to make love. They continued like this for several months whenever Lucius was away, until Narcissa found out that she was pregnant. She knew in her heart it was Lucien's and before telling even Lucius she ran to him.

He was concerned for her safety. It was Malfoy tradition that at birth every child would recieve a paternity charm. He told her to get rid of it, or Lucius would kill her and the baby anyway. Narcissa refused, not even wanting to contemplate murdering a child she loved already. So for a few weeks, without informing anyone else, she researched ways to disguise the true father. She found a spell but it would only work if cast by the true father. Lucien agreed, his face tense and concentrated as he summoned the magic for the spell. A silver light enveloped Narcissa's body and sunk into her skin, leaving no trace.

She informed Lucius of the child and he was pleased with the idea of an heir. Several months later, with the rising sun, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born, official son of Lucius Malfoy. Only two people ever knew the truth.

Lucien and Narcissa didn't stop seeing each other. Narcissa loved him with her whole heart and Lucien loved her, in his own way. Lucius began to feel ill at ease having another bear the title of Lord Malfoy. A few weeks after Draco's first birthday, Lucien died of strange circumstances and Lucius became Lord Malfoy in his place. Narcissa's heart was broken and she wept softly while clutching her son to her chest. She tucked the sadness into the back of her heart and mind so that her face would be blank. This mask soon became her face.

Her heart died with Lucien and the only person she smiled at now was her small son. Lucius never suspected the boy was anyone's but his, yet Narcissa knew. She knew and during cold nights while her husband slept next to her, she would smile at herself, knowing that though Lucius had killed his father, the man had played one last trick on him. She cursed herself so that she would never bear another child, and Lucius was never to have his own heir. He would spend all those years raising a brother like a son, and never know the truth.

"He can be like you, Lucius, but he was never yours," Narcissa would whisper years later, her wand pointed at her husband, the killing curse on her lips. A moment later and Draco himself was granted the title of Lord Malfoy.


End file.
